bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyena12
To Roleplay... http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/ Hex Guardiens Bakugan Defenders is a team on Bakugan Dimensions. In this team you can choose are you a fringe member or a full member. Bakugan Defenders is build of teams that represent each of the elements in bakugan world, theres Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus teams. If you want to be part of this team go to my new blog to sign in and ask questions if your unsure about this, after you sign up i will put you in this talk page. MEMBERS!!! Leader:Hyena12. Attribute:Pyrus, Darkus. Guardien bakugan:Quake Dragonoid. 1st General, Leader Team Aquos:Minxelfinforever. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan: 2nd General, Leader Team Pyrus:Haosbrawler. Attribute:Pyrus, Haos. Guardien bakugan: Helix Dragonoid Member:Kento1. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan:Lumagrowl. Member:Magmeus. Attribute:Darkus, Subterra. Guardien bakugan: Leader Team Ventus:Ventus780. Attribute:Ventus. Guardien bakugan:Strikeflier. Leader Team Darkus:EliteGamer. Attribute:Darkus. Guardien bakugan: Member:Ventusgamer1. Attribute:Ventus. Guardien bakugan:Strikeflier. Leader Team Subterra:Sharkboy55. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan:avior. Member:Daethe. Attribute:Haos. Guardien bakugan:Krakix. Member:Agent Z. Attribute:Pyrus. Guardien bakugan:Crimson & Pearl Dharak. Member:Alan1495. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan:Lythirus. FRINGE MEMBERS!!! Leader Team Haos:Airzel-of-Haos. Attribute:Haos, Ventus. Guardien bakugan: Haos Strikeflier and Ventus Strikeflier Member:Poncho. Attribute:All. Guardien bakugan: Member:Charles. Attribute:Subterra. Guardien bakugan: Member:ILikeLyke. Attribute:Aquos. Guardien bakugan: Member:Seward16. Attribute:Ventus, Haos. Guardien bakugan: Member:Darkus Rayne. Attribute:All. Guardien bakugan: RE: How should I know? I feel as if I'm the only Admin watching this place, 'cause Rec hasn't been as active, TwinStar vanished off the face of the planet, Abce2 hasn't been on in a while, and I don't know where the others have been. Darkus''Master'': LISTEN TO HADES!!! Hey! What about me, oh wait you are right. But I will edit in about 2 hours as I have a party to go too!! PARTY!!!!!! You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 00:20, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :( Where have you been? i missed you. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 18:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) give me a few minutes and i will brawl you on RPW., A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 18:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) RPW??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 19:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) well, i literally just got up. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hey LAUGHIN' GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is Tasuki there??? if so . . . . . . . . . . . . TASUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually yes they did. i think it would be fun if I could download it, but i would have to get the DSi version. The reason for that is because the computer is so new, my grandparents won't let me download SQUAT!!!!!! A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) i am so scared but still wanna see. GO FOR IT!!!!!! A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) what is wrong with you. THIS IS FUNNY AS #))#*$ A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) WARNING, RPW CHARACTER REFERENCE!!!!!!! Love, why on Earth/new vestroia/gundalia/Neathia do you have me look up this stuff??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:50, July 14, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean "Muu?" you know what i mean. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 13:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ready 4 wat??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 17:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, why not why not go to RPW and finish the episode that you and i started. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 17:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice Hyeena!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todellakin! Katsokaa kaikki suomalaisia kirjaimia Ä ja Ö!!!! Епрст, че тут происходит? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 11:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OK...? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 11:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | ''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.'' 11:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) err HY HYENA, I WOKE UP ABOUT 2 HOURS AGO, BUT HAD STUFF TO DO!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. (talk) 15:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) HI HYENA-PUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might play Ookami today! And it`s boring in here!!!!? Is everyone sleeping, when we`re here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Light Master 09:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) HYENA-PUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A BLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come visit there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Light Master 08:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sis!!!!!!!! I Think my blog just became a "Youtube video linc paradise"!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not there was anything bad about it... COME VISIT THERE!!!!! The Light Master 08:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC)